Continuation of the General Clinical Research Center for adult and pediatric patients at the Columbia-Presbyterian Medical Center in New York City is proposed for the purpose of providing a facility for multidisciplinary, intensive bedside clinical investigation of human disease. Support is requested for 1168 a days in the adult unit initially and 200 A days in the pediatric unit; a metabolic diet kitchen; a discrete outpatient unit with 3750 annual visits initially; a core laboratory, and a computer-based data management and analysis resource. The center is designed so that acutely ill, as well as ambulatory patients can be studied. The center provides for hospitalization of patients in a setting in which careful dietary control, skillful intensive nursing care, and precise collection of urine, stool, and blood specimens, as well as other special procedures, can be carried out. Qualified faculty members of the clinical and basic science departments of the College of Physicians and Surgeons, Columbia University will study clinical problems which embrace most of the major fields of clinical investigation. Although the primary purpose of the facility is concerned with human research, it also provides unusual opportunities for undergraduate and postgraduate training in clinical investigation. Major research activities include: Lipid and Lipoprotein metabolism; Dementias, especially Alzheimer's disease; Parkinson's Disease; Reproductive Biology; AIDS; Lead Intoxication; Infant Nutrition and Energy Expenditure; Cardiac Arrhythmias; Cardiac Transplantation; Obesity; Osteoporosis; Hyperparathyroidism; Hemolytic Anemias; Myocardial Ischemia; Psoriasis; Paget's Disease of Bone; Anorexia Nervosa; Preeclampsia; and Neuromuscular Disease.